


「DmC/mDmV」荆棘丛与睡玫瑰

by ReeRose



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (DmC), Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Other, Top Dante (DmC)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 地狱的样子是魔王内心的外放。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 5





	「DmC/mDmV」荆棘丛与睡玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> CP：mD/mV
> 
> 全篇意识流，私设了mN，以及无时不刻的夹带私货。

梦魇环绕的终究是一切不切实际的奢望，被悄然伪装的那一丝渴望深埋在无尽寒冰的深渊下。

曾经应有的，他失去了，或许他从来就没能拥有过。家庭、亲情、绝望的爱情，没有一个留在了他身边，他孑然一身独坐在冰冷的王座上。他拥有的是什么？无尽的力量？众魔的臣服？不，这都不是。维吉尔从未感到过喜悦，他漫无目的的游荡在虚无之中，他的双眼是空洞的，他的心脏是破碎的，而他自己是死去的...

魔域所展现的样子是魔王内心的具现，维吉尔改变了魔界的样貌，在秩序与破败之间，塑造了全新的地狱。他理应守在这里，等待着迷茫的人穿过那篇黑暗的荆棘丛，指引他们回乡的路。

可悲的人类需要指引者，可维吉尔无法进入天堂，无法回到人间，他恪守着地狱的门，做着不像是恶魔会做的事。

在恶魔们看来，他们的新领袖过分的能干，他把乱成一团的魔界焕然一新。他彬彬有礼也心狠手辣，他像是一台完美运转的机器，唯独缺少了灵魂。但他们是恶魔啊，他们不需要灵魂。

魔王不知何时开始，他闭门不出，把自己关在荆棘丛生的庄园里。那里是他年幼时居住的老宅，早已颓败不堪，断壁残垣与包裹的金属管道，房子被无尽的黑暗笼罩。维吉尔依靠他制造的“魔眼”观察着一切，他可以依靠“数据”来传递任何的信息，这之后，没人再见过真正的他。

而在人间，但丁并没有和凯特走到一起，他经常在夜晚凝视着群星，心怀忐忑。他经常做梦，幼时的欢乐，兄弟的亲昵，群星闪烁，阳光普照，无数的或真或假的信息流入他的大脑。

但丁最终离开了结社，在与凯特告别时，他手中紧紧攥着那颗蓝色的玫瑰吊坠。“我或许真的做得太过分了...”十多年的时间让一个暴戾的小伙被磨平了棱角。他时不时想起自己的一位友人，在新奥尔良，那双碧蓝的眼眸里透露出的悲哀，他向他说起的，失去时的懊悔。

在没有记忆的前半生，他空洞的内心寻求慰藉，他放纵不羁，桀骜不驯。当两个孤独的拿非利重逢时，但丁永不满足的灵魂被填满了，他得到了一直想要的安宁与平静，食髓知味，甘之若饴。

可他们之间本应注定的结合还是被打破了，背道而驰的理念，分崩离析。

撕裂的琴声是在但丁的睡梦中传来的，他惊恐的睁开双眼环视着周遭，那琴声随即消失在漆黑的夜里。他讨厌那诡异的拉扯在弦上的声音，就好像琴弓划过了所有的不和谐音符，然后将他们组合在一起，如果说这是恶魔的低语也不为过。很显然，Limbo中有东西在召唤他。 

“操。”他大声骂了一句，随后翻身躺回了床上。过于柔软的床垫让他难以入眠，每当他躺在上面就仿佛陷进了一堆羽毛里。尽管已经过去了很久，他还是难以阻止自己去想这张床的另一个主人。

维吉尔，没错，是他，又是维吉尔，但丁无法忍受自己的大脑被占据。他那个推翻邪恶恶魔暴政的哥哥，却最终成为了新的恶魔。

维吉尔在他们小的时候并没有那么克制，他会哭，会流泪，会求救...他会因为失眠而辗转反侧，他会用柔软的羽毛被创造出的虚假拥抱来麻痹自己。拥有阎魔刀的维吉尔从来都不是一个善于战斗的人，但他会将自己有限的能力开发到极致。

但丁决定出门透透气，他穿好外套，从公寓中走了出来。圣诞前夕到处都是外出采购的人，男男女女们仿佛都忘记了十几年前席卷的灾难。

他迈着步子在街上乱走，然后他走到了教堂附近，那是最接近母亲的地方，最接近天堂的地方。死去的天使会受到感召回到上帝的身边，但他们的母亲与恶魔苟合、被恶魔所杀，天堂没有理由再次接纳她的回归。

“先生您是来告解的吗？”一个红发的女孩出现在他的面前，少女手中拿着圣诞活动的传单，她看着心事重重的黑发男人。

“不了，没兴趣。”他拒绝了女孩的好意摇了摇头，在刹那间他瞥见了在少女身后的一个身影。他惊讶的看向大概只有十五六岁的少年，那头银色的白发在阳光下发着耀眼的光，往事种种回闪都让他心中一紧。

“你叫什么？”他越过女孩追了过去，问道。

“尼禄。”少年抬起头，他看清男人的脸时后退了一步。他带着微笑的脸一下子沉重了起来，紧蹙眉头，像极了维吉尔。他说服身旁的女孩先回到教堂去，然后独自留了下来，“你就是但丁。”他用肯定的语气说道。

少年发红的双眼轻眯，随即一声轰鸣与破碎割裂了空间，将但丁拉入了Limbo。眼前的Limbo已经与十多年前截然不同。周遭扭曲的层叠建筑变成了易碎的玻璃和高耸的巨塔，钢筋与电缆层层包裹着，电流的动向清晰可见，如同置身虚幻的黑夜。

在Limbo中，教堂依然是那个教堂，那里林林总总摆放了无数的玫瑰，一朵一朵干枯的已经发黑，腐烂的、凋零的，以及那依然含苞的蓝色玫瑰。

在紫色与蓝色的霓虹与建筑下，Limbo是不眠的永夜。

“我会杀了你。”少年手中握着一把太刀，他银色的碎发披散在额头，年轻气盛的性格却又让但丁感到不安与惶恐。

那是阎魔刀，但丁认出来了。那把父亲留给维吉尔的唯一的礼物。他时常会想，为什么父母会给他留下那么多东西，唯独对维吉尔那么的刻薄，他们希望维吉尔能成为像他一样的战士，可他们从没看到维吉尔闪光的才智与能力。

被抛弃的从来都不是自己，而是他们抛弃了维吉尔，他们将那些沉重的责任施加在他的身上，他们剥夺了他的一切，甚至维吉尔那可怕的扭曲的野心也只是极端理性与秩序下的追求。

被扭曲的，被隐藏的渴望。维吉尔在阴影下的颤抖与眼泪，无一不化作一柄柄利刃刺入但丁的心口，那绝非幻影剑能达到的，撕裂灵魂的痛苦。他依然记得那具白皙的肉体的无助，那轻薄如蝴蝶煽动翅膀的吻。

一个蓝色的身影挡在了他们中间，他散发着蓝色的微光，那是个虚假的投影。

“别来无恙，我的兄弟。”一个幻象出现在但丁的面前，被数字笼罩的信息流夹带着机械的电子音。他上扬的嘴角，带着可怖的微笑。

诞生在白骨上，荆棘下，玫瑰永眠。


End file.
